


Pick Your Poison

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Check notes for more, Grinding, High Heels, I hath sinned, M/M, but this was too good to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Kokichi pays the consequences of picking the wrong poison to mess with.





	Pick Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Leesee uhh...
> 
> Kinks:  
> Lace Panties, Lace Gloves, Mouth gags, Choking and Handcuffs/Restraints.
> 
> Kork learnt the best from Iruma because she is queen.
> 
> I'm sorry please forgive me I-I'll do anything.  
> By 'poison' I mean person but it's up for interpretation.
> 
> Also, I've noticed a similar fic having been posted on this pairing but just to clear things up- I am not trying to copy and I'd like to apologize in advance if this angers anyone, I just interpret that this is how they'd have their...fun times with one of them being tied up and the other initiating everything.

Nothing had happened yet but Kokichi was already dazed, intoxicated as he attempted to break the restraints that circled his wrists, binding them together.

It was a futile, stupid attempt of cowardice to flee from something so minimal that he knew he could bare, if anything, he may even get a kick out of it for all he could interpret.

The feeling of loosing blood-circulation made his hands numb, making him feel undeniably content in some twisted way. The handcuffs pinning his bony wrists were painting his wrists a pretty orchid blue, adorned with small purple splotches contrasting pleasingly with his light-toned skin.

He could feel the cold metal digging into his bones- the only thing that stood in the way was his thin coat of skin.

The least Shinguji would do is whip him or use a riding crop. All the lewd fantasies dancing round his mind were enough for his cock to twitch a little through his boxers.

Kokichi sighed round the ball gag that limited his ability to produce noise and the taste of rubber was already starting to irritate him, feeling his saliva building up in the same spot creating a wet patch to then trail down his face and drip off his chin. 

His eyes squinted minimally at his surroundings that had been illuminated by dim candles that lingered near the locked door, their flames curling dangerously close to the wood.

He tugged at the cuffs binding him to the chair once more, growling in vexation upon straining his muscles as he felt the corners of the chair press into his skin, dully edging into his skin. He felt like his veins were going to snap with the building pressure he was adding, feeling them tense upon the digging corners.

The door clicks and an almost feminine looking figure slips into the room, the first thing that emerges is a jet black stiletto that alluringly shifts from side to side- almost tempting him somehow before the other half joins it.

The figure still cloaked in darkness but Kokichi did not need to be a genius to know who it was lurking there expertly.

Clean, shaven slender legs followed shortly after, encased in black stockings that were clasped to an undergarment that Kokichi ignored for the moment as they flaunted their ankles.

The shadowy figure then slithered out of the darkness fully, dim light from the burning candles hitting there body in all the right places and Kokichi's breath hitched, being held hostage in his small throat.

He almost tried to scramble out of his seat if he had not remembered that his own ankles were bound at the foot of the chair and in other circumstances, Kokichi would think he was going to be tortured to death.

And in a literal sense, he was.

An ebony garter was clasped on their thigh, sitting snugly with the white frills billowing out from the material and Kokichi's gaze traveled higher like vines wrapping themselves round a large oak tree.

Obsidian black lace panties adorned with satin and mandala patterns was hugging the figure's lower half tightly, giving a clear view of the bulge hanging there making Kokichi's heart skip a beat. He realizes the panties were clasped to the stockings securely making his mouth go dry because it looked so hypnotically  _hot._

He would not be caught dead prancing round in one of those later. 

His eyes flit to their flat chest where an onyx carnival lace bustier was flatteringly flitted but their rosy nipples peeked out from the fabric as it flopped forward due to no cleavage.

A somewhat impatient sound is torn from their throat and Kokichi's eyes snap up to golden ones that were thickly coated in mascara with their lashes being boldly emphasized, narrowed at him.

He offers a devious smirk before drinking in their face- the same dark grey mask with a zipper that covered half of their majestic face.

They seemed to sense his disappointment for their eyes crinkled mockingly and unzipped the mask with gloved hands that were lace with small black bows sowed neatly on them.

As their hand trailed lower with the zipper, they exposed plump, rouge lips puckered with lipstick that had curved into the expression of a cat that cornered its prey making Kokichi make out a strangled noise of arousal.

He felt as if he'd get devoured right on the spot with how ravished and lustily they looked at him. If anything, Kokichi was enthralled by their appearance, able to switch looks in seconds.

Long wispy black hair fluttered behind them and Kokichi takes it as a chance to rove his eyes all over their body. They looked so much like a female and if Kokichi had not known them sooner, he would of thought they were identified as one. It was amazing.

However, he was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard the loud sound of the stilettos pounding the ground and edging closer to him till they towered over him. Kokichi grinned nefariously up at them for he was unfazed by their height difference and his cock twitches again with more intensity.

The figure unclasps the strap from behind Kokichi's locks of hair that held the ball gag in place letting him gasp for breath instead of inhaling and exhaling through his nose.

 "Sooo..." Kokichi pipes up, wiggling his body to emphasize that he had limited movements and flashes a sickly sweet smile up at them.

"Whatcha going to do? Rough up my body and molest me?" He purrs and bats his doe-like eyes that sparkled with mocking intentions, his lashes curl gently as his eyes close for a few seconds.

They stare at him quietly, examining him sitting flush in the chair and a small smile splits across their skull but they refrain from saying anything to fuel Kokichi's little game.

"Uwaahh! So scary! Shinguji-chan looks like he's going to kill me!" Kokichi whimpers with fake tears springing to the corners of his eyes and they dry as instantly as they came.

"Well, Kokichi. You've been a naughty boy so I took it upon myself to punish you." Shinguji's voice is melted honey that pours from the dipper yet it holds that certain huskiness that makes it just right.

"Oh?" Kokichi challenges with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk but on the inside his heart was thumping like a stallion. Anticipation seeped through his ribs like cold ice and the thrill of what was going to happen made the ice melt into tongues of fire, licking up his ribcage. 

Shinguji smiles a little and bends down before getting the ball gag and fastening it round Kokichi's mouth once more much to his disapproval, feeling the old patch of saliva once more that pin-pricked his skin causing it to become irritated once more.

Shinguji then stands up to his full height, looking down on Kokichi with a hint of fondness, a blend of lust and a pinch of sadism.

Kokichi's heart picks up a speeding rate, beating like crazy as if he was on a sugar high and rush.

Shinguji lifts one leg as he lowers himself onto Kokichi and wraps it round the chair to bring him closer before removing it once he was situated on Kokichi's lap. He then opts to twirl his legs round Kokichi's, entangling the limbs.

Kokichi on the other hand, moans at the delicious contact of his heated skin against cold, cool skin and the friction between his boxers and Shinguji's lace panties make him blaze into a firecracker despite no action having been commanded.

He bites his lip and snaps his hips forward, no longer able to resist the agonizing heat that was building in his boxers. Shinguji exhales sharply through his nose on being caught off guard and in retaliation, he grinds down on Kokichi's straining erection. 

Kokichi curses when a muffled moan slips from his gagged mouth, especially when Shinguji sends him a smug look.

Kokichi is never one to back down from a competition or challenge so he ruts his hips again, letting small mewls escape from his mouth at the sensations flooding through him.

Shinguji grabs Kokichi's thighs and pries them apart as far as they can go to get more access and leverage, he moves his hips erratically and their clothed erections rub against each other making them both moan.

Kokichi's eyes are hooded and glossed in a clouded haze while they rocked their hips in rhythm, both parties panting heavily despite Shinguji being more reserved.

The supreme leader groans as he feels himself become more stimulated, both rolling their hips as they try to find more friction between the thin undergarments that clothed their cocks.

Shinguji abruptly maneuvers off of him causing Kokichi to growl in dissatisfaction. How dare he just leave him there like that!

Shinguji brings his leg into the air, the sharp end of the stiletto poised at Kokichi's undergarment and Kokichi immediately sweats. He tries to talk with protests but to no avail as they are smothered by the gag.

The anthropologist brings the razor sharp heel down, slicing through the thin material of undergarments that clothed Kokichi's cock- the only stark contrast between his skin and Kokichi almost shrieks upon feeling it graze his cock. 

Once Shinguji is satisfied, he returns to his previous position and presses his mouth against Kokichi's ear. 

"You've been a  _bad_ boy. Causing trouble everywhere you go." He murmurs into Kokichi's ear who's chest was heaving desperately as his heart goes off the rails.

Shinguji trails his sheathed fingertips down Kokichi's chest seductively, dancing across the muscles. "People like you need to be taught a lesson."

He pushes his clothed dick against Kokichi's bare one and his hands cup Kokichi's throat, giving it a small squeeze to forewarn the supreme leader on what was to come.

Kokichi groans in response, desperately trying to slot their hips together. He was drunk off this breathtaking high and it seemed that Shinguji was able to tame the beast within him but that did not deter his intentions of trying to press their bodies together incessantly.

Kokichi tongue rests against the ball gag and his tongue lazily streams over it, hoping Shinguji could see.

Shinguji lets out a noise that travels straight to Kokichi's cock as the taller male then presses his deft fingers harder against his windpipe.

Kokichi lets out a strangled moan and words of encouragement as he tries to angle his hips with Shinguji's at different perspectives.

As Kokichi feels more pressure being added to his neck and his pulsing erection start to delve into something more, he knew he was close and the fact that his cock was right against Shinguji's with just a flimsy piece of fabric between them it just makes his insides ignite.

His pulse starts to get weaker when he feels his climax reach, thick ribbons come shooting out of his cock, decorating the panties and Shinguji comes right after, his thick ropes drizzling out of the panties and onto Kokichi's knees.

Kokichi feels his eyes start to droop as they squint. He tries to peer at Shinguji through his lashes, making desperate sounds to grab his attention and Shinguji releases his grip.

Kokichi would love to do it again, he never felt anything like it.

Amethyst fingerprints were imprinted on Kokichi's skin, laid out for the world to see and he loved every inch of it.

It was almost like Shinguji knew him inside out which was a scary thought nonetheless but he's thankful that the anthropologist did not throw his heart in the trash.

Shinguji chuckles before unclasping the gag once more and detaches himself from Kokichi, undoes the restraints and offers a hand to the petite male.

As Kokichi tries to get up, his legs feel like jelly and his knees were weak.

Shinguji raises an amused eyebrow, scooping Kokichi up bridal style.

Kokichi being too weak and exhausted for now did not make any protests. Instead, he buries his face in the crook of Shinguji's neck and encircles his arms round him, giving small bites to the anthropologist's collar who snorted as they exited the room.


End file.
